The Butterflies Are Back
by MasochistandNarcissistFan
Summary: Complete. It's the day of the Van der Bass wedding and everything's going according to plan, right? Wrong! Chuck realizes he wants to win Blair back but she's putting up a fight. Was written before the S1 Finale aired but I used major spoilers when I did.
1. Sleeping Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl and never will. Otherwise, Chuck and Blair would be back together right now on the show. I also don't own the characters, only the idea for this fic.

**Author's Note:** Man, has it really been 6 months since I've written anything on here? Dang! All my faithful readers are probably furious at me for my long absence, especially weasleylover aka Alica. I'm so sorry chica! Life has been a little busy. School has not been good for me, Honors is way harder than I thought it would and my grades were so low I had to get a tutor. God, I feel like Serena from G.G. lol. Anyway, soccer took a lot of my time during the fall. Also, I've been grounded for a really long time. Just for my grades, but still. My parents don't look at me the same way.

And there's another reason, I just haven't felt inspired to write fanfic anymore. That is until now. I've only written Harry Potter stories so it may surprise my readers that this a Gossip Girl one instead. Hopefully, they're okay with me doing this. I've been dying to write a Chuck & Blair story for a little while now. They're my fave ship ever! They need to kiss and make up already lol This is what I wish happens in the season finale!

* * *

**Chapter One:** Sleeping Together

"Okay," Chuck Bass said. "I know what we should." He was sitting on the floor up against a wall in Blair's room while she paced around impatiently. It was after midnight afterall and the wedding was tomorrow. Chuck still couldn't believe he was in the same room with the only girl who had ever broken his heart.

He had given her a ride home and of course the pair had been thinking of a way to take Georgina down. Blair surprised him when she invited him to come into her penthouse. Then again, she had shocked him all day. The call in the morning, asking him of all people to help her, and her staring at him like she used to.

"What, Bass? What's the plan?"

Chuck snapped back into reality, giving Blair his trademark smirk. "You're gonna like this." Quickly, he told her his plan, knowing that she would be pleased.

Blair sat down her bed. "Not bad, Bass." She lazily smirked back at him. She appeared to be quite drowsy. Chuck had to repress the temptation to laugh. Lying down, Blair's eyes started to close. "Now all we have to do is get that bitch Georgina at the wedding..." Chuck stared at her as she began drift off asleep. He slowly got up from his spot and wondered if he should leave.

Instead of heading for the door, he decided he would rather stay the night.

Carefully, Chuck slid into the bed next to Blair. He didn't know why but he put an arm around her. After a few minutes of watching Blair sleep, Chuck closed his eyes.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was sleeping peacefully, not knowing that there was a smile on her lips. What could have it been that she was dreaming about? Hmm...

She soon became aware of an arm around the back of her waist, and that one of her legs was propped up on someone else's. It was definitely a guy's.

_Wait. It couldn't be..._

Blair woke up immediately. Sitting up in her bed, she saw that Chuck was lying next her with his arm still around her. Furious, Blair smacked his arm.

Obviously, that woke him up right away. "Oww!" Chuck cried.

Getting out of her bed, Blair shouted at him. "Who, what, when, where, why?" she questioned him. She seemed to be quite pissed off.

Chuck decided to brush it off. "We were up late plotting against Georgina. We must have dozed off." He continued to lay in the bed. He was annoyed by Blair's behavior.

"And you were on the floor!" Blair snapped, fixing her dress a bit.

"I didn't want to hurt my back!"

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's not like you do anything athletic."

Chuck sat up in the bed and smirked up at her. Blair couldn't help thinking that he was quite good looking with bed hair.

_Ugh._ _Stop looking at him,_ she commanded herself silently.

"Well, that's not entirely true now, is it?" His smirk was still in place. Blair wanted to smack him so that he would stop acting so smug about the situation.

"Fine! Nothing that requires you removing your scarf."

Chuck just continued to smile at her. He really was annoying her now. "That was one time. It was chilly."

Blair shook her head, nauseated. "Enough about the past."

Check checked his watch and realized that he was running late to get ready for the wedding. Also, he still had to write his best man speech. He got out of the bed and yet Blair was still talking to him.

"Before you landed in my bed, we actually landed on a good idea."

Chuck quickly put on his suit. He really didn't have a lot of time to chat. "I trust you can take it from here." Blair raised her eyebrows skeptically. "I have a best man's speech to write, with no time to write it."

Blair smirked up at him. "Don't worry. I can be a bitch for the both of us," she exclaimed.

Fixing his suit, Chuck replied. "I still have the scars on my back to prove it."

Of course Blair was very upset about him saying that. Glaring at him, she pushed Chuck towards the door as he said matter-of-factly, "You know they say if you love something, you should set it free."

Blair let outa groan, pushing Chuck out of her room. "They say when you hate something, you should slam the door in its face!" As she closed the door, Chuck started to say, "I love it when you talk-" Only the door cut off the rest of his sentence. Turning around, Blair rolled her eyes but then stopped for a moment. A smile almost appeared on her face.

* * *

Blair began to wonder if she shouldn't have been so edgy with Chuck. She head towards the door slowly, hesistant to actually open it. Would he even still be there? She highly doubted he would but decided to check anyway, just in case.

Of course when she did, who was there? Chuck stood leaning against the wall with a smirk. "Knew you couldn't resist me, Waldorf."

"Bass, I--"

Blair's words were cut off by Chuck's lips crushing down on hers. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. At first, Blair tried to pull away but eventually gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a moan.

Chuck pulled away, laughing. "Well, this certainly seems familar."

"Shut up!" Blair cried with a smile She was actually genuinely smiling at him! Chuck sighed, happily.

She was back.

The pair stared at each other for a moment, uncertain where to go from there. Chuck went to kiss Blair again but Blair pulled away with a smirk. "I thought you had to be somewhere?"

"Bart can wait."

Blair gave Chuck a grin and pulled him by his collar into her room. They kissed until they landed on her bed with Chuck was on top of her. He started to take off her dress, but not before he asked the question that started it all: "You sure?"

Nodding, Blair answered Chuck the same way she had last time; with a simple kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I'm not sure if it's awesome or anything but I tried. Please tell me if you think I did a good job portraying Chuck and Blair. They're my favorite characters, especially Chuck so I want to know if I actually did them justice. Hopefully I did and that you all enjoyed this. Tell me if I should continue! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


	2. Having Doubts

**Author's Note: **Hey there! So, since I got good feedback for the first chapter and I don't have any homework, I've decided to update. Thanks so much for making me feel welcomed in the Gossip Girl fanfiction community and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Having Doubts

"This is so weird," Blair exclaimed, staring up at Chuck. They were laying on her bed, cuddling in their own way. Blair's chin rested on Chuck's chest and Chuck had an arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Why's that?" Chuck asked, smirking.

"It's just... what are we, Chuck? I mean, are we...?" Blair found herself unable to ask the full question. She was scared of what Chuck's answer would be. To be honest, she didn't even know what she wanted.

There were times when she had still missed Nate, even though he had turned out not to be the knight in shining armor she always thought he was. Also, he was now with Humphrey's best friend Vanessa who she couldn't stand really. Even if she wanted him, she couldn't have him.

But also, there were other times, many times, Blair would find herself accidentally thinking about Chuck. He had always been there for her in the past, after all. Well, okay, not always. She remembered when she gone to him about two months ago at the bar. His words echoed in her head: "_I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would._" Blair shuddered and tried to block them out.

"I guess so." Chuck's answer almost made Blair's thoughts disappear. _Almost_. "But Blair, I have one condition."

Blair took a deep breath, worried. "What's that, Bass?"

"Promise me that it won't be like last time." Chuck's expression was serious and Blair knew what he meant. He didn't them to be a secret. Not anymore. Unfortunately, Blair's insecure side decided to come out at that very moment.

"I don't know about that, Chuck. I want to but... I..." For once in her life, Blair Waldorf found herself truly speechless. How was it that only Chuck could do this to her? It wasn't fair. She could barely resist him as it was and now, here he was making her stumble words.

Chuck sighed and pulled away from Blair. "What do you want from me, Blair?" He looked at her, trying to understand the sudden change in her behavior. He could never fully understand her mood swings sometimes.

"I don't know!" Blair snapped at him. She hadn't meant to be so harsh but his question had caught her off. "Chuck, I didn't-- I want this. Whatever it is. It's just... we've hurt each other so much and well, I can't trust you." She had finally told him what was on her mind and yet there was still a moment where she felt sorry for what she had said.

"Blair..." Chuck started. But Blair wasn't having any of that now.

"Chuck, I think you should go. This..." She motioned between the two of them, "was a mistake. We're one big mistake that keeps happening over and over. " Blair sighed. "Please go. _Go._"

Chuck, confused, got up out of the bed, glaring at her while he dressed. "Fine. See you at the wedding, _Waldorf_." A minute later, Chuck was out the door. Blair sighed to herself, trying to figure out what she had just done.

* * *

Chuck took off walking to the Palace Hotel, still furious about what Blair had said to him. Why was she so stubborn that she couldn't see that he still cared about her, maybe even...? He couldn't finish that thought. Love was something that scared him, as did Blair. The whole situation was scary and yet he had been willing to give her a second chance.

He could still feel those goddamn butterflies fluttering in his stomach. For a little while now, Chuck had been able to force himself not to feel them. But ever since spring break had ended and he had seen Blair's return to school, the butterflies had gotten even more out of control. He couldn't get rid of them at all these days.

Ah, the Palace Hotel. Home at last.

Chuck knew he only had hours to get dressed_ and_ finished his speech. Honestly, he had no idea what to say. Maybe he could just wing it. No, this was his last chance to prove to his father that he could be serious. That he could be responsible.

Chuck opened the door to the family's suite. He was trying to sneak up to his room when he saw his father and a blonde lady that looked to be in her early 20's talking in the living room. Bart Bass looked over and saw his son. All he did to acknowledge Chuck was frown at him like he always did. Beside him, the blonde lady gave Chuck a seductive smile.

"Charles, nice of you to show up."

Chuck didn't say anything back. He never did when his father gave him that look of disapproval reserved only for him. He noticed the blonde lady was still looking at him. It was as if he was a piece of meat or something. She cleared her throat and Bart realized he hadn't introduced his son. "Amelia, this is my son Charles. Charles, this is our interior designer, Amelia."

"Most people call me Chuck." Chuck shook Ameilia's hand. He became aware of her tight grip that seemed a bit possesive. She clearly wanted Bart to leave so that they could be alone. Chuck wanted to laugh at how desperate this lady had to be to be hitting on a teenage guy right in front of his father.

"It's a _pleasure _to meet you_,"_ Amelia said in a high-pitched voice. She was trying to be flirtatious but Chuck thought she was being pathetic. He then realized he had done the exact same thing to Jenny Humphrey at the Kiss on the Lips party that had taken place at the beginning of the year.

Unlike Jenny, he was a guy and didn't blush about the whole situation. He simply let go of her hand and replied, "You too." It was a complete lie, but Amelia didn't need to know that. He turned away from her, without caring, and faced his father. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well. Amelia is rearranging the place after the wedding."

"Mm."

Amelia didn't seem to care about changing up the suite at the moment though. Her attention was still fixed on Chuck. "So... Chuck, how's it feel to be getting new additions to the family?"

Chuck wasn't sure whether she really cared or not but the question got him to thinking. Deep down, he was happy. He had never admitted it to anyone but a part of him had always wanted that ideal happy family kind of thing that people only saw on television. Lily would be a great step-mother and he actually liked it when she called him Charles.

Eric and him were already acting like brothers. That obviously would be no problem there.

Serena had always been a friend since they were little. She had changed over the past year but he felt that he was finally getting used to her transformation now. He knew eventually he could trust her like a sister. Afterall, she had trusted him along with Blair and Nate about her secret involving Georgina.

In the end, Chuck was truly excited for the wedding. "Pretty good, actually," he answered.

The three continued the conversation from there.

* * *

Blair was holding up a pink floral dress, staring at her reflection when her cell phone rang. It turned out to be Serena, sounding as though she was crying. Instantly, Blair was worried about her best friend. "What's wrong?"

On the end, Serena continued to break down. Blair didn't let the subject drop. "It's okay. You can tell me, Serena."

"Georgina slept with Dan."

"What?!"

Serena, clearly heartbroken, choked out, "Yeah." Blair had no idea what to do. She remembered how Serena had done the very same thing to her with Nate. Only, this was different. Serena made a mistake. Georgina, on the other hand, was a total bitch out to get her best friend.

"Serena..."

"I finally told Dan the truth but Georgina got him to take her side. It's like she's brainwashed him, B. He said that he longer trusts me."

Blair was having a hard time understanding this. Was Serena really talking about Dan Humphrey? Had he really just given up that quickly? He was supposed to fight for Serena, not just walk away.

"That manipulative bitch Georgina is going down."

"How?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Chuck came up with a plan last night after the concert. Don't worry, S. It's all taken care of."

"But, Blair-"

"Bye, S." And with that Blair hung up. She knew Serena was mad at her right now but Blair knew once the plan was finished, and Serena was back with Humphrey, she would be thanked graciously.

* * *

Blair went over to meet Serena at the Palace Hotel, wearing her dress for the wedding. She was anxious because she knew she'd be seeing Chuck there as well. Luckily, it was Serena who answered the door, wearing a yellow bridesmaid dress with a black flower bow.

Entering the suite, Blair saw Chuck dressed up in his best man's suit talking to his father and also a young blonde, who seemed be flirting with him. Blair felt a hint of jealousy while staring at the two.

_Get a grip. __This is Chuck. You shouldn't care._

Still, she couldn't help but be aware of how handsome he looked in his suit. At that moment, Chuck chose to glance in her direction, only to looked away, scowling. Blair knew that she somewhat deserved it but decided to not let it bother her. Only, she knew it would eventually.

Serena decided they should talk in her room for some privacy, which Blair was thankful for. "What's going on, S?"

"Blair... I don't want you to do anything about Georgina. I appreciate the help, but she's crazy._ Seriously_." Serena shook her head, then buried her face in her hands. "It's _all_ my fault. If only I had told Dan sooner then none of this would have happen!"

Blair went to comfort her best friend, patting Serena's back. "It's okay. You didn't know," she replied.

"Is it, B?" Serena looked at her doubtfully. "Then why do I feel like so stupid?"

"You made a mistake." Blair shrugged. "Everyone does." She thought of her and Chuck that morning. Had that been a mistake?

Serena, who had been sobbing, let out a giggle. "Like you and Chuck. Did you really lose your virginity to him in the back of a limo? Classy choice of a spot, B." Blair gaped at her friend then joined in the laughter.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Right..."

Blair grew serious now. "Really, Serena. If you had been there, you would know what I mean. That night, Chuck was actually kind of... sweet."

Now it was Serena's turn to gape. She scoffed. "Since when have you ever thought of Chuck as _sweet_?"

Blair shrugged, uncomfortable now. She avoided Serena's eyes. "I thought you were okay with him."

"I am sort of." Serena shrugged it off, not budging off the subject. "But Blair, I thought that you wanted to avoid him like the Black Plague?"

"I..." Blair kept her eyes lowered to the ground. She was too nervous to see Serena's reaction. "I do. I just meant that he was nice to me, that's all."

Serena seemed unconvinced by her words but decided to let it slide this time. "Well, okay... If you say so," she said with a concerned frown.

There was a knock on the door. It turned out to be Chuck. As he spoke he kept his eyes locked on Serena, obviously trying to avoid Blair with all costs. "I was sent to tell you two that it's time to go to the wedding."

"Oh." Serena's face lit up. Blair could tell she was trying to hide her pain. "Okay. We'll be there in a minute, Chuck. Thanks."

Chuck gave a sharp nod. "Sure, Sis." He stole a brief glance in Blair's direction before leaving the room.

Blair sighed, knowing at one point she was going to have to talk to Chuck at the wedding. She needed to explain why she had acted the way she had. She needed him to understand why she still had insecurities but that would have to wait. She knew she was going to need a drink before that discussion took place. Also, there was the whole plan with Georgina that she needed to take care of first.

* * *

Chuck was walking back to the living room, thinking to himself. He had accidentially heard the end of Blair and Serena's conversation about him before he had come in.

Had Blair really thought he'd been sweet that night at Victrola? He thought back to that first night in the limo.

Chuck actually_ had_ been sweet whether he had meant to be or not. It had been Blair, after all. Not just some random girl he had met at a club like usual, but one of his best friends. He knew that he couldn't treat her the same way he did with any of the other girls he had been with. Besides, she had been a virgin. Sex had meant a lot to her. So he had asked her if she was sure and in response, she kissed him.

Chuck sighed. He missed the way she would say his name as he kissed her, that voice that he loved hearing.

That's when he noticed the butterflies once again fluttered within him. He tried to push them away, but he couldn't again. Suddenly, he had a feeling he would never be able to.

Was this what _love_ was like? Was he _in love_ with Blair? But how? He never meant to be but he was. He had to be. It wasn't fair though.

_How is it I have to feel this way when Blair doesn't seem to feel a thing?_

Chuck decided he would win Blair back. He would give his best man's speech and in the process, he would convince her that she could trust him above all others.

_She'll see_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. Thanks for reading! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


	3. Weddings and Confessions

**Author's Note: **Hey! Here's the next chapter! I so cannot believe the finale will be on soon. I'm so excited. Anyway, here's the third part of my little story. So without further ado, go ahead and read. Please enjoy! :)

Also, a lot of these are direct quotes and some aren't. Just thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Weddings and Confessions

They arrived at Cooper Hewitt, where the wedding was to be held. Blair had gotten a ride along with Serena, Eric, Bart, and Chuck. It had been silent the whole time until the limo had stopped right outside the building. "Here we are," Bart stated. The group stepped out of the vechicle and stayed quiet. Finally, they started to head where the ceremony would exactly be held.

It was to be outside and the arrangement was beautiful. Flowers were everywhere. Blair felt envious of Serena's mother. If there was one thing Blair wanted to do before she died was to be married someday.

Serena seemed to be fidgeting as she waited for it to be time for the ceremony to start. "What's wrong, S?"

"I don't know. It's just..." She lowered her voice, looking around. "Are you sure about your plan, Blair?"

"Postive. Why wouldn't I be?" Blair furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because you're going after Georgina." Serena stated this as if it was obvious. What exactly are you going to do to her, anyway?" She bit her lip, nervously.

Blair shook her head. "Just relax, Serena. It'll be fine, I promise." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to go take my seat now. Isn't the ceremony starting soon?" She looked around, pursing her lip. "Where's your mom at anyway?"

Serena's eyes widened. "Mom. I was suppose to go talk to her before the ceremony. I'll see you later, Blair. " With that, the blonde took off. Blair looked around, wondering what to do. That's when Georgina Sparks seemed to appear as if out of thin air.

"Why, if it isn't Snow White."

Blair wanted to smack the bitch as hard as she possibly could. Only of course that wasn't part of the plan. It was the complete opposite actually. "Why, Georgie, it's so good to see you again! I'm so glad that you could make it." She knew she was using a higher pitched voice than usual but Blair didn't care. It seemed to be working.

"Well of course, B. I wouldn't have missed this in the world."

"Is it true? You really came here all the way from Switzerland?"

Georgina smirked. "Mm-hmm." She seemed as though she was trying to put it in Blair's face but not too much. Blair knew that Georgina thought she could use her to get to Serena. That wasn't happening as far as Blair was concerned though.

More people were gathering in the aisles. It seemed as though the wedding was about to begin. "Want to sit with me?"

"Sure."

The first part of the plan was complete.

* * *

Chuck was about to go join his father at the end of the alter but he decided to talk to Serena first. She appeared to be quite shaken up. He was wondered if something else happened. "What's wrong? You okay?"

Serena nodded, even though she was frowning. "I'm fine."

"You sure about that?" He looked at her as if he was inspecting her. He raised his eyes. "You don't look so good, sis."

Serena shook her head; her frown deepening. "I'll be fine. Honestly."

Chuck didn't believe her but decided not to push it. So he smirked and asked, "Ready to become family?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Chuck knew it was best to leave her alone after that. He knew she was dealing with a lot. Even though she technically had nothing to worry about. All would be well as long as Blair followed his instructions and led Georgina into the trap. He scanned the area to check if the plan was in motion.

It was. Chuck could see Blair talking animatedly to Georgina Sparks in a way that was so unlike her. He turned away and continued to walk over to where his father and Eric was.

It took a moment but the music began to play. There was Serena coming down the aisle with a sad expression on her face. She walked in a hurry, readying for the event to be over already. Fortunately, she still managed to make it to the end. She had seen Dan sitting in the first row, staring at her longingly, which had helped. That was a good sign.

Now was the moment everyone was waiting for. Everyone stood out of their seats and turned around. Lily van der Woodsen, now to be Bass, began to walk towards the soon to be new united family. She was beaming at all of them. Chuck felt himself smiling back. This was it. He gave his father's arm a squeeze.

After a few more seconds, there was Lily standing there beside Bart. This was it.

"We are gathered here today to witness..."

* * *

It was official. Lily and Bart were now married. Chuck had a step-mother. It was so completely surreal.

Everyone had headed back to the Palace Hotel for the reception. So many people had been invited and the place was so huge that it seemed the perfect choice for it. Chuck was actually nervous. He knew eventually he would have to give his best man's speech but he wasn't sure if he was prepared yet. He didn't quite feel ready.

God, why had he chose this moment to confess his feelings to Blair? He was frustrated with himself. If only he had been more upfront about the situation from the start this wouldn't be nessecary.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

At that moment, Blair wasn't enjoying the festivities just yet. She was too busy finishing the plan to get rid of Georgina Sparks for good. They were sitting outside of the hotel talking as though they were the best of friends. That was until a car pulled up and parked. "Georgina?" Two adults came out of the vechicle.

Blair smirked. The plan was working out exactly as it should be.

Georgina gasped. She looked as though she was scared. She should've been. That had been the voice of her mother. Blair wanted to laugh so bad right now, but instead she simply watched the scene unfold.

The Sparks' quickly walked over, clearly both shocked. "Georgina!"

Blair knew this was going to be good, and it was. After Georgina got chewed out by her parents, Blair pretended to be concerned. "There, there, Georgie. It's gonna be okay."

Mrs. Sparks shook her head. "No. This time it won't be."

Blair shrugged. "Or maybe it won't." She gave a smirk. "Your parents told me everything, G. How you were supposed to be on the equestrian circuit but sold your show pony for cocaine."

Georgina seemed to actually struggle for words. It was quite a hilarious sight to be a witness of. "That was a difficult time, yes, but I've put that behind me-"

Blair raised an eyebrow with confidence. "When? When you were in rehab?" Georgina gasped. "It's hard to get clean when you hitchhike into town, steal a credit card and book a ticket to Ibiza."

Georgina just shook her head, acting as though it was all lies. "The place they sent me to was awful, and in Utah." Blair feigned a shudder. "At least I lasted longer than Lohan."

Mrs. Sparks sighed. She seemed frustrated by the current situation. "We were trying to help."

Wrong thing to say. Georgina snapped at her mom. "By shipping me off to boarding school?"

Knowing just what to say, Blair stepped in. "You mean the one where you were dating the Prince of Belfort?"

Georgina gritted her teeth, turning on Blair now. "Leave him out of this."

Blair's smirk just deepened even more. It felt etched there. "Not hard to do considering the last Prince of Belfort died in 1892." She paused, looking as though she was pondering something. "Unless that ski instructor you shacked up with in Verbier has royal bloodlines..."

Obviously having enough, Georgina rose from her spot. "That's enough. I've had enough. I'm leaving. Don't you dare follow me."

The Sparks panicked at this. "Georgina, stop-" Luckily, Blair gently blocked Georgina.

"Yes, stay Georgina. I'll go." She started to leave, then stopped. She turned to the Sparks. "That reminds me. I almost forgot to leave the information we discussed." Blair reached into her purse and pulled out a glossy pamphlet. She handed it to Mrs. Sparks.

Terrified, Georgina glanced at it out of the corner of her eye. "What's that?" she asked, trying to act as though she wasn't the least bit worried.

Mr. Sparks, looking up from the pamphlet, stared at her. "Where you'll be going."

Mrs. Sparks held up the pamphlet to show Georgina. "A boot camp for troubled girls. Blair was kind enough to do some research." Georgina gaped and looked over at Blair, who was still smirking, sighed and starting walking away.

"Bye, Georgie!"

Victory was sweet.

* * *

Chuck was heading towards Nate's table on a mission. He decided there was something else he had to do before he tried to get Blair back. He needed to get her best friend back first. Even though he was scared, Chuck knew he had to apologize to Nate. "I need to talk to you," he whispered.

Nate remained ignorant. "That's too bad." He turned back to Vanessa, who seemed concerned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Nate said, "Yes," while Chuck answered, "No." Trying to get his attention again, Chuck placed a hand on Nate's shoulder.

Uh oh. Nate didn't like that. He stood up looking as though he was going to punch Chuck. "It's really important, man." Chuck said

"Why would I want to talk to you after what you did, Chuck?" Nate snapped.

Chuck stayed calm, not at all scared by Nate. "Because, I want to apologize."

Nate gaped. "What?" His face turned into a glare. "An apology doesn't make anything better."

Sighing, Chuck stared at his ex-best friend in a somber way. "Look, I know that you hate me," he whispered. "I get that. It's just that I was in love with Blair, and I'm sorry. But I just couldn't help how I felt. I never meant for things to end up how they did."

It seemed for that one moment there was a silent understanding between the two. Nate sighed, slightly smiling. He cleared his throat. "Fine. Let's go outside and talk then." The two boys headed for the door. Vanessa, still sitting down at the table, saw all this concerned.

What was going on?

* * *

Once Blair walked back into the reception, she looked for her table. Instead she spotted Vanessa wearing a very bright orange dress. Blair had to admit for someone who came from Brooklyn she cleaned up pretty well. Still, she definitely didn't belong here.

Blair walked over to where Vanessa was and sat down. "Looks like Nate isn't fan of the fish." She then gave a smile, a cold one. "Or his date."

Vanessa obviously didn't think it was funny. "Blair, I'm with Nate and you're at the singles' table. Deal with it."

Blair frowned. "I just feel sorry for you is all. Dating an Archibald is a tortured process." She sighed with a smirk. "The endless supply of family drama. The fact that he never _really_ got over Serena." That caused Vanessa to crack a bit. Blair was on fire today. "Though falling for someone in love with Serena, you already know how that feels, _don't you_?"

Still smirking, Blair watched as Vanessa glared at her. She had won.

At that moment, Eric came over to join them. He seemed anxious. "Hey, have you guys seen Chuck? It's time for his speech."

Vanessa took that as her cue to leave. She knew better than to stay with Blair any longer than she needed to. "I'll look for him." She stood up, angry. "Maybe he's with my date."

Instantly, Blair's smirked disappeared. She had lost.

* * *

It was time. Chuck knew it but still felt uneasy about this whole thing. And yet he stood, ready. Ready to confess how he loved Blair. But he had to be discreet about it. He wasn't going to make a show about. It was his father's day. Still, he was going to let her know... that he loved her.

He was glad to say the conversation with Nathaniel had gone quite well, and he now felt he was allowed to do this. Allowed to put his cards down on the table.

"I'd like to make a toast."

_Come on_. _You can do this._

Chuck then realized that he really could. With a smile plastered on his face, he began his speech. "You know, there's one thing that I've learned this year and it's that in the face of true love you don't just give up." He stared over at Blair who seemed to looking down, comprending what he just said. "Even," he started up again, "if the object of your affection is begging you to." Nervous laughter followed this.

Blair's eyes were now back on him. She had gasped and it was obvious that she knew what Chuck had meant. What was she supposed to do now?

Chuck continued on. "You... have to fight for it." His eyes never left Blair's. "You might just realize that it's the one thing you needed in the first place." He sighed, proud of himself for getting what he had wanted to out. Now, he just had to wait to see what Blair would say. "I am proud of my father for finding a wonderful person who can make him happy the way Lily has. To the happy couple." He smiled and raised his glass, as did everyone else.

Sitting down, he caught Blair's eyes again. She still seemed to be in shock but surprisingly not mad. Chuck took that as a good sign. He nodded in the direction of the exit. He wanted to talk to her alone. She shook her head and mouthed, 'Wait.'

Confused, Chuck tried to see what the reason was. He instantly realized why. It was now Serena's turn to speak. Blair wanted to be there for her best friend who had been having a rough day. He understood.

Serena stood up, looking as though she was sick. She took a deep breath before she began her speech. "It's so weird. I've always known the Bass' family ever since I was a little girl. Who would have known we'd been here today?" Serena tried to smile but the corners of her mouth wouldn't go all the way up. Sighing, she kept pushing on. "I think that love can be a beautiful thing and I'm glad that my mother found a man who seems to love her with all his heart."

She seemed to daze off for a moment. '_Probably thinking of Dan,_' Chuck thought. He looked in the direction that Serena was and saw that he was right. Serena looked away, having difficulties to continue. Blair smiled nervously up at her best friend, trying to give her some of encouragement. It must of worked since the blonde began to speak again.

"I wish that someday I can be as lucky as my mother. She deserves that kind of love and I really hope that I will too." Serena sighed again, raising her own glass. "To my mom & Bart." She quickly sat down.

At that moment, Blair and Chuck gazed over at each other. It was if they were having their own private conversation without any words. Blair seemed to have excused herself from the table but not before she gave Chuck a look that seemed to say: 'Come outside as soon as you can.' With that, she took off towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, what did you think? I admit I got help with this chapter because of sneak peeks. Well, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


	4. Finally Giving In

**Author's Note: **Hey! Here's the final part of this mini story of mine. Hopefully it's not_ too_ cheesy. Maybe it is... Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Finally Giving In

It had only taken Chuck a few moments to get away from the reception. When he got outside, there was Blair in her pink dress. She was standing there, waiting for him. She didn't seem to be smiling.

_Uh oh. __This isn't going to be good._

Only, he was wrong. Unless that is, Blair Waldorf kissing him passionately on the lips was a bad thing of course, which definitely wasn't. Chuck pulled her to him tightly. He never wanted her to stop but she had. Only for a moment though. "Did you really mean what you said in there?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Chuck smirked at her expression. She had actually thought he had been lying. There was so much she didn't know. "Of course I did, Blair. Every word."

Blair's hands were messing with Chuck's suit. Was she actually nervous around him? This was quite a change. "Chuck, are you sure? I mean, this is... a lot and I know your reputation." She sighed. "You don't tend to stick with the same girl for long. Only one night actually."

"I did with _you_," Chuck reminded her. He looked down at her with a smile that Blair had to admit was adorable. She bit her lip to keep herself from grinning like an idiot.

"That's true." Blair found herself putting her arms around Chuck's neck. She was giving into him again, fully aware of what she was doing. Gently, Chuck wrapped his own arms around Blair's waist. This moment was something to be cherished by both.

There had been rare occasions when the couple had held each other this way. So affectionately without a whole lot of physical contact. Blair rested her forehead against Chuck's and sighed, blissfully.

Chuck whispered into Blair's ear, "I love you..."

Blair pulled away slightly to look up at Chuck's face. He appeared to be worried about her reaction. Honestly, she was taken aback. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Chuck Bass had just said he _loved_ her! Out loud. Straight to her face.

Was this a dream? Was she asleep? Blair's imagination could run pretty wild when she slept. She closed her eyes, then reopened them only to see Chuck staring back at her. It had really happened.

_What should I say?'_

She knew what she wanted to say. What she _needed_ to say. But the question was: Could she?

Flashbacks played in her head. Memories between the two that never seemed like they were going to fade away. Chuck's voice echoed in her head.

_Are you sure?_

_Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty..._

_On me, you'd be so much more._

_In the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to._

_I love you..._

"I love you, too."

It turned out that she could. Blair was surprised she had managed to admit it but she had.

Chuck's smile came back. "Took you long enough." Then he kissed her again.

* * *

When the new couple came back inside for the reception, they saw Lily and Bart about to share their first dance as a married couple. "Aww!" Blair exclaimed. Her and Chuck were now nearby them, watching the magical moment. Blair tried to find Serena's face but couldn't. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Chuck. He gave her a puzzled look, which Blair ignored. She would tell him when she came back.

Blair figured out Serena must have gone back up to the suite. She started to head towards the stairs, and there she saw her best friend sitting on the steps, crying.

"Serena?"

Serena looked up, then tried to wipe away her tears. "Blair, there you are. I was wondering where you were."

Blair sighed. "I was just about to say the same thing." She shook her head as she patted her friend's back. "Serena, you can't hide from Dan, and you shouldn't have to. I'm sure he wants to be with you."

"But- "

"No 'but's' about it, S. Go dance with him, and don't let him get away."

Hesitantly, Serena nodded, grinning. "Okay."

They went off to where the others are. Serena went over to Dan and asked him if he wanted to dance and to talk. Dan had agreed. Blair smiled then walked back over to Chuck, who was smiling at the new married couple admiringly.

"Care to dance, Bass?"

Chuck turned around to face her, still beaming. "You sure? After all, the last time we danced you told me we were over."

Blair couldn't help but laugh. She had been so naive that night. They both had. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

They joined the other couples now on the dance floor. Eventually, Chuck actually kissed her in front of everyone. No one said anything. Not even Nate looked mad. He actually gave a nod of approval towards the two as he danced with Vanessa. Chuck could tell it was his way of apologizing for the past few months.

"You've changed, Chuck Bass."

Chuck's gaze turned back to a very happy Blair. "I blame you." he replied with a smirk. It was the truth but not entirely. Blair had affected the change in him but deep down, Chuck had always been a good person. He just didn't always show it.

Blair pretended to be annoyed. "Glad to have helped." Then her smile reappeared. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

* * *

The day after that, Blair was packing her things. Chuck had invited her to take a trip with him to Tuscany for the summer. She still couldn't believe she had said yes but she felt like she was in love. She had to be, right?

Sighing, she continued to put more clothes into her luggage. That's when Serena burst into Blair's room. "Blair!" She hugged Blair tightly. "I thought I would be too late. I had to come say goodbye."

Blair laughed with a smile. "I'll miss you too, Serena." She paused, wondering why her friend was suddenly silent. "You okay there?"

"I'll be okay." Serena nodded. "Dan and I are still a little rocky from yesterday but I think we'll be fine. For now."

"I'm sure you will."

Serena shook her head and giggled. "I still can't believe you're going away. To Tuscany. With _Chuck."_

Blair shrugged. "So what? I think it's kind of romantic of him."

"Blair..." Serena paused, "do you really have feelings for him?"

"Yeah... I really think I do."

It really was quite understandable for Serena to be so confused. Not many women found the ability to have a relationship with a guy like Chuck Bass but Blair did it seemed.

Serena grinned being supportive. "Well, have fun then, B."

"Oh, I will." Blair chuckled. "You gonna be okay without me?" She hugged her best friend once more, concerned.

"I hope so." And with that Serena left so that Blair could finish preparing for what would be the trip of her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck was with the family, excluding Serena, going over the interior design with Amelia. She seemed more professional today but sometimes would glance in Chuck's direction. He sighed. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be with Blair. _Now_.

"What do _you_ think, Chuck?"

Chuck came back to reality. "Huh?" Everyone else was staring at him. It had been Amelia who had asked him the question. Chuck had no idea what it had been about. "Uh.."

Bart actually came to his rescue. "You'll have to excuse, Charles. He's going on a trip with his _girlfriend_ over the summer. His plane's leaving in a few hours."

Amelia seemed shocked at this piece of information. "Girlfriend? I didn't know you had one." She frowned.

Lily tried to get the conversation back to the interior design. "What would you think about...?"

Chuck blocked the rest of it all out. He wanted out of here.

* * *

It was 2:00 p.m. and Blair had arrived, knowing Chuck wouldn't be there yet. She had gotten so excited about the trip though that she didn't care. She stepped out of the limo and approached a guy who appeared to be 20 or so. "Excuse me?" she asked motioning the chopper. "Is that the Bass helicopter?"

The guy shook his head. "No, it's not here yet." He smiled over at her. "You going to do a powerpoint presentation for Burlesconi, too?

"No." Blair smiled. "'m a guest of Chuck Bass."

The guy nodded. "I've heard a lot about him." He smirked. "If he's anything like his father, he must be terrifying."

Blair frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "He's not all bad." She perved back up. "He's taking me to Tuscany."

"Very romantic." The guy looked around the helipad. "So, where is he?"

Blair sighed happily. "On his way. I just wanted to get here early." She paused. "I like the jumpseat," she admitted.

"Oh."

There was a brief silence and it made Blair uncomfortable. "What?"

The guy shook his head. "Nothing. It's just… _I _like the jumpseat. I have this thing about flying and it makes me feel more…"

"In control," Blair finished his sentence. "Yeah."

* * *

Chuck had gone to his room to make sure he had all his things ready. When he came back to tell everyone he was going to take off, only Amelia was still there. "Where is everyone?" he asked puzzled.

"Your father and Lily are in their room talking about something. It sounded as though they were having an argument." Amelia paused, giggling. "Got married yesterday and already having fights. How cute."

"Huh."

Amelia cocked her head. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Her eyebrows rose. "With a _girlfriend,_ perhaps?

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you still here?" That Chuck didn't know. What was he doing? Blair was probably waiting for him. Amelia was leaning in towards him. "You know, I think you're really hot." And then she kissed him.

Chuck hadn't really expected this Amelia to do anything but she had. He pulled away from her quickly. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, come on." Amelia rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Admit it, you can't keep your eyes off me."

"You digust me more like it." Chuck glared at her. "I'm leaving. I have to go meet with Blair."

He went back to his room and went to get his things. The only problem was he had actually left his cell phone out in the family room where Amelia was. She decided she would text this 'Blair' and tell her as Chuck that he couldn't make it.

* * *

Blair was still waiting for Chuck and the helicopter was now there. That was when she got a text. It was Chuck. As she read it, her face fell.

The guy, named Ben she had found out, came up beside her. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"I guess… He can't make the flight…" Blair choked out. She couldn't believe it. Chuck had ditched her. How could he?

"Well, I'd be willing to flip you for the jumpseat."

Blair seemed to be considering the situaton. "Well… It's a private jet… And I do like when the ladies make those cookies for you." She smiled and shrugged. "What's ten hours? Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or fungus," Ben stated.

Blair snorted. "With jokes like those, this could be a very long flight."

Ben smiled, taking her luggage from her. They both headed for the helicopter to take them to the airstrip. Still, Blair felt a tug at her heart telling her to stay behind.

* * *

Chuck was now where he promised Blair he'd meet her. Only he couldn't find her. She was nowhere to be seen and the helicopter was no longer there. That meant she left without him. How could she?

He sighed to himself. Why had he stopped to talk to Amelia first? _Why?_

_This wasn't fair._

Chuck sat up against a wall and rubbed his forehead. He felt as though he had a migrane and was going to be sick.

A throat cleared. "What are you doing, Bass?" Chuck looked up and gasped at who he saw.

It was Blair.

"Blair, I thought... that you..."

"What?" She asked. "That I left without you?" Blair laughed. "I admit that there was this guy Ben, who tried to convince me to but I decided not to. I chickened out." She paused. "Actually, I was about to head to your hotel and see why you weren't here."

"It's a long story."

"I'm a pretty good listener." Blair took his hand, getting him to stand up. "When I want to be." Then she kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow. I cannot believe I just finished this. I'm kind of proud of myself for being commited to getting this story finished. I have to say I've never felt so excited to write a story on here. You knew I had to end it with C & B together. I don't know if I like how I wrote the ending though. It seemed a little awkward. Oh well. Tell me what you think!

By the way, I will continue to write C/B fics on here, I promise. Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews and adding me/this story to your favorites/alerts. It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


End file.
